The Blessed Baby
by Sarena Akhter
Summary: Young Tani has only heard of stories onsisting of the outside world. She adores her "Large" family, but wants to know more of her own kind, Humans. Or more specifically, demigods. At the age of 16, she can finally have her dream come true. But the main problem is, will they accept her? Even though she knows all about being a demigod, Tani isn't what you would consider one herself.
1. The Baby On Their Footstep

** I wasn't your average demi-god. Actually,**

** I was far from it.**

** But before that, let's start from the beggining.**

May, 20, 1999 Mount Olympus

It was just like any other Olympus Meeting. As usual, the major gods had attended earlier.

Apollo sat lazily with his ipod touch and earbuds in his ears, laying back and listening to the lyrics. He was intently mouthing the words, his mind wandering far from there.

Hephaestus was fiddling with little nuts and bolts from his pockets in which he made and remade random inventions too fast for the naked eye to catch a glimpse of. His crutch was beside his throne and his work suit with splotches of grease and oil.

Aphrodite was re applying another thick coat lipstick while her magical mirror hovered in front of her. She reeked of designer perfume that only she could pull off, and had dressed her hair with a fancy updo that changed every few seconds. She only paused to wink at Ares from time to time.(If you payed close attention at that time, you you would notice Hephaestus glare at his bolts before he resumed tinkering)

Ares was wiping his weapons with his bloody rag, which if you knew before, was a clean white one. You can make an assumption as to what happened. He was revisioning all those battles he began with a little sneer on his face. He sure bloody loved fights. Especially when he caused them.

He would only give that rare smile at Aphrodite when she gave him her attention. Artemis, in her 12 year old form, was checking on her arrows and iris messaging (IM-ing) her head lieutenant to check on how the huntresses were doing and if the hunt was doing all right. She also checked on if the animals were doing okay. Her complete confidence in her sisters were her only consolation.

Demeter was munching on her whole grain crackers and going on about how cereal was the solution to everything. Sadly, even though no one was giving her their attention, she unknowingly continued on.

Hestia was in the middle of the room, obviously, giving everyone the warmth and homey feeling. She was in her favoured young girls avatar, looking like a cute girl with pigtails. But if you were to check out her eyes, you could see they held maturity and wisdom. She tended the fire with tender hands and glowed beside the candle light.

Dionysus was half sitting and half slouching on his throne with a can of diet coke. He seemed to have too much sugar, because he was practically asleep and muttering under his breath about. "Damn demi gods, damn camp, damn heroes and damn wine restriction! I want wine. I need wine. Ugh, I even want a hangover if it means anything" or something along those lines.

Hermes was on a tabloid checking all his messages (which, mind you, was A LOT!) with his sypus at his feet. It was leaning against his legs and his shoes were fluttering with excitement. His eyes gleamed with mischievousness, visualizing the next prank he was going to inflict. Oh, the trouble maker he was...

Poseidon was twiddling with his triton, playing with the water in front of him. He was thinking of how he could add another room to his palace. It was still in reconstruction from the previous fight, which still seemed like a long time ago. In reality, a lot has happened since then, but you know a immortals life. They never seem to think anything as old, unless you count themselves (and I better pray they don't burn me to ashes after this).

Hades was bored out of his mind, thinking about how the underworld was doing. He wondered if Charon was doing his job, or was looking through magazine catalogs, that were more expensive than he could own. Hades swore by the river styx, if Charon asked for another pay raise, he would send him to Tartarus with no regret.

Hera was busy stroking her exquisite peacock feathered dress, admiring the sheer beauty of her sacred animal. She was planning to consult Nemesis for revenge on the "secret admirers", which they sucked on keeping a secret, of her player of a husband. "Stupid unloyal gods", she muttered thinking about all her previous enemies. One thing she can agree on about them, was revenge was sweet.

Athena was engrossed in a thick vocabulary book, which she didn't need as she knew all of what she was reading. Finishing book after book in a mere five seconds, she stared riddles. Her sense of wisdom was known, making even the simplest genius cower from such sheer knowledge crammed into a small area.

Last but not least Zeus was at the beginning at the room, too nervous and anxious to do anything. His news was far too big to keep, even the great almighty himself was disturbed on how everyone would react. Unfortunately, even though he wanted to begin as quickly as he could, he had to wait until all the minor gods and goddesses were there.

Finally, after what seemed like forever gods popped in here and there and took a seat, he stood up, gaining the attention of everyone. "Everyone", his voice boomed, initiating silence, and wide eyes focus. "I have called everyone here today on such short notice, because I have some, er, news". His voice cracked, making everyone look at each other in concern and fear. If there own leader was nervous, they couldn't imagine what would make so for them.

Before, however they could whisper or voice their opinions, Zeus started again. "Does anyone remember... Ca- carolyn?" He was displeased with the slight stutter but it couldn't be helped. There were sharp intakes of breaths, and slight whimpers from the females. Carolyn is, or was, an old friend of all of the gods. She was selfless, generous, one of the most down to earth people ever known to man. Satyrs, nymphs, naiads, you name it.

Even animals and nature anything was her domain. She was very protective over her friends, but never chose sides. She was a neutral person, that never started fights, but ended them quickly. Even Ares loved her, and that was something. She was nicknamed the "peacemaker" but adored it because it was true.

Although she didn't know, she was gorgeous and her personality was an added bonus. But the most startling fact was she was no ordinary person. She was a demi-god. Yes, she was a person who always succeeded in quests, and never failed a mission. She was that rare demi-god that ALL the gods loved, including Dionysus!

She had no romantic feelings toward any of them, but thought of them as older siblings. She was only a quarter demi-god because of her parents blood, which were remarkably unknown. Somehow, somebody erased all known records of her history, just that she arrived one day on the gods doorstep.

Even when the minor gods were treated different by many, she thought of them as equal, making her most loved among them. The big three loved her more than friends and as sisters.

Hera was even normal around her. Being protective, they always offered her everything, but she declined, her heart too innocent and pure. She always thought of how someone should deserve what they get, instead of given away things carelessly. She even refused immortality, saying that was too big of a gift for her to receive, ignoring their protests.

About a few years ago, Carolyn found love with a human. He was every bit as sweet and caring as her family, and he soon found the love of her "LARGE" family. He was handsome and was as welcoming as they came. They married, and was happy. She was pregnant a few weeks after the honeymoon.

But that was the last anyone ever saw of her. Even as Apollo tried, he was blanked out of what was happening. And as you know, if Apollo doesn't know, the oracle doesn't so they drew up a clear blank. They were devastated and searched with no idea. This was the first time they had any clue or a hint as to where she was now, and everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to know what happened.

"Well, we found some, devastating news about them", the air of hope was diminished and squashed left with pain and hurt, everyone dropping their heads in sadness.

"Carolyn and Dani, were, were... Killed". There. The hard part was over, but the words still sounded bitter in his mouth. There were sounds of sniffling and silent tears were from everyone, including the males. They adored Carolyn to no end and Dani, was like a close brother to them now. Even Artemis grudgingly allowed that he was a perfect choice for her younger sister.

"Wh-what about the ba-baby" Aphrodite whispered, announcing what was on everyone's mind aloud. Shockingly, Zeus smiled and said in a more stabled voice.

"Actually, that's what I also wanted to talk about" He produced a beautiful baby girl, with smoke grey and velvet purple colored eyes wide and almost unreal. Wrapped in bluish-pink blankets, with a tiny mouth and a button shaped nose, she was one of the most gorgeous babies ever, rivaling even Aphrodite's.

Despite their gender, everyone rushed to the baby, holding her gently. Everyone took turns, and surprisingly the baby didn't cry once. All worries aside they cooed and played with her tiny toes. She laughed and looked at them with such adoration, it made them all tear up, the guys hiding their face with the lame excuse of sand in their eyes.

(I swear that excuse is too overused)

"Wait, what's going to happen to her?" Athena being the rational thinker, not wanting to, but had to put the damper on things. Slowly, Artemis, who was now holding her new "Niece" thought about why Zeus would bring her here. "Can we keep her?" She asked hopefully, everyone nodding their heads.

"How about we read the note until we ask?" Athena asked surprising everyone, shriveling their heads toward Zeus. She was the goddess of wisdom, so it wasn't a big deal. But how she found out so quickly annoyed Zeus. He wanted it to be a surprise, but that failed.

"How'd you know about that?" Zeus enquired. "One dad, I'm going to guess that because Carolyn was always old fashioned. Two, it also helped you are holding it in your left hand which I caught a glimpse of." She smirked. some of were bold enough to chuckle a little, but not full on laugh. NEVER have the king of the gods on your bad side.

"Well, fine, ruin the surprise" He uttered grumpily, irritated his surprise was too easily sought out. Sadly, though they will never admit, it felt a bit smug to tone down his ego. That thing sure was MASSIVE! He took the note out and asked Apolo to read it aloud. Apolo seemed a bit surprised, but accepted nonetheless. He made a mike appear out of nowhere and began the poorly written note.

_Dearest family,_

_I regret to know that if you read this, than the worst has become of us. I have no time to fill out much, how much I CAN tell you is going to be a mystery so I _

_must be quick. A few days ago, one of your enemies captured us and held us captive. They wanted us to spill, but I said nothing. My loyalty will always lie with _

_you. They are going to execute us today, but I can't let my dear Tani go through this pain, so I must ask you a big favour., if you can._

_If it is within your ability, please take care of my daughter for at least 16 years before she can be let out into the world. Please keep her safe, I don't want her _

_to be scarred for life. I'm sorry I ask so much, but if you can't I just want me dear to live on for me. I beg upon my knees if you were to help her until then. I _

_must go, they are coming. With the last bit of strength I send her away. Let her know I love her, along with all of you, REMEMBER me, as I do you._

_Love Carolyn Carson_

_Mother of Tanilia Carson._

Apollo slowly folded the paper. The stunned silence ended when Tani let out a gurgled laugh ending them out of their startled daze. "So... We get to keep her?" Apollo tried lightening the mood. Hey, the god of light has a job, right? but really, they would gladly keep her. She already took their hearts the moment they saw her, and it would take nothing to return her back.

"Lets take a vote, as always, majority wins", Even though the answer was obvious, they still had to do the custom. "All in favour, raise your hand" Zeus boomed. Not a single hand stayed down. Even the gods that weren't that close to her, had a vague idea of her sparkling moods. "Well, then it is decided. She will stay!"

Cries filled the air, and the baby was hugged and celebrated over.

"But she is not one of us, her powers not strong enough for the outside world,"interrupted Hades. "How will she survive?"

They thought for a moment before Demeter snapped her fingers.

"I swear, if this is about wheat and grain Demeter..." Zeus threatened.

"No you lump of useless energy, I was going to suggest, before you RUDELY interrupted me about how we ALL give her our blessing like we did to Carolyn?"

Oh yeah, because Carolyn thrived to live on the outside world, everyone gave her a blessing, because she was too weak to defend herself. A blessing is when a god or goddess gave a kid a gift (gifts) and a personality type for a specific kid. It's rare but allowed, kind of like sleeping beauties godmothers gifts.

Only a few handful like Carolyn was blessed by so many.

Well, not anymore.

There was a chorus of cheers from a lot of gods, and they all. They all lined up and started.

_**Hope you like it! R&R! First fanfic, so I love feedback!  
**_


	2. The Blessings Begin

They began it with Zeus and so forth. There were so many gods and goddesses that I will only list some of the ones you are familiar with enough and then some.

_Zeus:_ I bless you with power and authority. You can be a true leader and can share leadership. You have great support, either for yourself and others. You always choose the right decisions from your heart. You will be able to fly, create and use lightning and never be afraid of heights.

_Poseidon:_ I bless you with carefreeness and calmness. You, like the sea will know when to be obedient when you wish but have the temper to never mask your decisions. You're not too strict and have an aura of relaxation around you, making even the tensest people calm. You can control water, like hurricanes, whirlpools, breathe underwater etc.

You can communicate with sea creatures and have great coordination on water. Basically, anything water related you can control.

(_Zeus:_" "You could've just said that in the damn first place *Grumble*")

_Hades:_ I bless you with independence, fearlessness, and selflessness. You are not scared of the dark, giving you night vision. You can keep secrets perfectly and have your way with how you want to sleep, having no "demigod" nightmares unless needed.

You can control darkness, not draining as much energy like most of my kids. You can communicate with the dead, and make riches appear. But not for selfish needings. They're not cursed unless brought unwillingly. You can shadow travel and have your own blood hound.

_Hera:_ I bless you with loyalty. Unlike my husband, you will never cheat or hurt someone diabolically unless needed. You will hold the elegance of a peacock and share your true feathers on getting older.

You will always pick family and friends over enemy. Childbirth will never be painful and marriage will bind your love more deeply than others. Divorce WAY out of the question!

_Athena:_ I bless you with incredible wisdom, battle skills and strategies, creativity and agility. This will enhance every one of the gifts more. You are fluent in every language and to learn rapidly. You're classified as a genius more than my own.

You strategies will never fail and plans always successful. You never make bad decisions but trust those sometimes. Rational thinking can help when you need it but you should mostly rely on instincts.

_Ares:_ I bless you with the power of weapons, capability and strength. You may be as nice as you wish, but with this you never let people walk over you. True, you'll probably still be too nice for your own good, this just helps.

You can use EVERY weapon expertly and never fail at a battle. You are equal to us in fighting and be a machine when needed. Like Carol, you will be a peacemaker. G' luck punk.

_Aphrodite:_ Oo! Well, I bless you with the power of beauty, romance and etiquette. You can never stumble or trip accidentally. You will do EVERYTHING with grace, which is impossible not to. Duh. Sadly, I can't make you a girly girl, but you will believe in love. You can charmspeak, FOR ONLY GOOD _THINGS,_ and have no relationship problems, only with the right boy.

Your beauty, already SO MUCH I ENVY YOU! *AHEM* Uhh, yeah, will amplify as you get older but you won't see anything other than an average girl. You have changing colored eyes if you try really hard to have, and natural beauty, meaning you hate make up. Which I don't get... (Ow! Fine Arty, you didn't have to throw ur arrow!)

_Apollo:_ Me and my lil' sis (Yes, I consider you younger, and no I won't let it go) give you archery. I bless you with sarcasm, humor, radiance, lightness, awesomeness and seriousness. You cannot be burned by the sun, meaning no need for sunscreen and glasses. You can be able to see the future if necessary.

You can play all instruments known and can sing better than me myself. *Uh, as if* You heal at an abnormal rate and can nurse the sickest to health and know how to heal anything. You know what to day at the right time and can be protective of ALL your own. Good luck girl!

_Artemis:_ Technically, I'M older, but fine. Well, since Apollo announced about archery, I bless you with hunting, and communication between wild animals. Akin to Hades's night vision, you can make your way through the wild and track and trace, including covering your own. You can use animals too and can survive on anything nature provides. You can classify anything in nature and are blessed to never lose aim on prey.

_Hephaestus:_ Since I don't want to have you crippled getting older. *Pointed look at Hera* I give you blacksmithery, stonemasonry, control over fire and machinery. You can identify and know everything there is to know about how to build, disable and reconstruct.

You can be more sociable than most of my children, but you also feel very natural working in a workshop. You are going to be a great child and become known to NOT be an outcast *again, pointed look* and will always have a place with US.

_Dionysus:_ Well, hopefully you won't be a pain in the butt like all the other demigod and hero wannabe's but I bless you on the consent of your mom. (Only good for nothing _demi-thing_ in this entire world)

I bless you with memorization, comfortable in spotlights, and integrity. You can do any sort of art, ballet, dancing, performing etc. When acting out a _character,_ you can capture it perfectly. You adore others expressions, and are comfortable only on stage, other than that you despise unwanted attention.

_Demeter:_ First, you need to keep in mind about grain! Cereal is a great example. It has a great source of energy... (Everyone shoots death glare) Uhh, I'll tell you later. I bless you with a green thumb, planting skills, energy, and healthy.

You have a great effect on plants around you and you can manipulate the growth and usage of a plant around you. It can hide you from monsters and cover your scent at a certain degree. REMEMBER YOUR GRAINS!

_Hermes:_ Well, well, well. This is sure going to be fun. I bless you with humor, mischievousness, social life, adaptation to your surroundings (for traveling) and persuasion skills to add to your charm speak, and knowing where ever you are in the world.

What I mean is if you were in Chicago, you would know what street, road, address, like that. You may be serious, but you have a light side, like little pranks, and secretly, or openly love AWESOMELY PLANNED OUT ONE! Hopefully, you can help out too, if you believe it's worth it.

(*EVERYONE GROANING* "Like we needed anymore" Ares mumbles.)

You're very social and are warm and welcoming to others. You can adapt to any place you are and have flexibility to habitats, meaning you keep a daily routine and pattern. See ya prankster!

_Hestia:_ Oh my dear child, I see many things in your way, hopefully you will succeed in all of it. I bless you with hospitality, aura of home and closure.

You can sacrifice whatever you desire to the fire giving you enough food when needed, but you may still need to eat regularly. Think of it as an added dessert to your meal. You will always be welcomed and invitation to places when deserved. Good luck young one.

_Nike: _I bless you with victory and persistent. You hate to give up, and although don't make a big fuss, live for the adrenaline of winning. Victory is part of you, but it won't come easily. Work hard young one, work is the key, will is the way.

_Hecate_: I bless you with knowledge of potions, and magic. You know all there is to know about magic, manipulating the mist an example. You can detect when there is something in a object or area.

If someone were to use charmspeak on YOU or an almost impossible resistance potion against you, you can easily dodge it and even use it your own advantage.

_Iris_: You look so DIFFERENT in your purple eyes! Wonder what it would look through a rainbow... Well, lots of time to see to that. I bless you with FREE IM service!

(*MUTTERS FROM ALL GODS AND GODDESSES* "Oh hush up" cried Iris)

But it can't be for just a small thing. It has to be like a message to one of us, or what people usually use it for. Don't take advantage of this privilege. But you can IM ME for anything! Talk to you soon!

_Hebe:_ Well, young one, *chuckle*, I give you the innocence of young and you will look like a goddess, young and beautiful no matter how old you are.

Even if your body were to wear out you would still be able to radiate and sparkle with youth and energy. You are magnificent with companions and young around you.

Lets say that you are a child magnet; an awesome mother at that.

_Persephone_: I could sure have a companion with ME in the underworld! Don't worry, without any kids of my own, I can help you with the darkness, maybe you can help light it up there!

It sure as Tartarus needs it, thats for sure...

I give you the fragrance of flowers, and secrets of which every flower itself represents. You can also control flowers more than any plant with the help of mothers gardening abilities.

_~0~o~0~_

**After MANY more blessings (Which you will sooner or later gather most of them), Tani was fast asleep and the meeting adjourned.**

**Every time a blessing was placed upon Tani, a tattoo like mark was scarred into a painless symbol unto her. It fades quickly, but if Tani were to want them to brighten it would automatically do so.**

**Lets say if she were to want ALL of her tattoos to show, her entire body would light up enough to rival Apollo's "SUN".**

**And the life of Tanilla has officially begun.**


	3. The Prophecy

_~5 year old~ Tani's P. O. V._

I ran as fast as my knobby legs could carry me down the hall, wanting to get a ride with Uncle Apolo on his car before he could ride the "Sun" around. It's kind of like our bonding time, but only on Saturday. I have a whole schedule with all of my uncles and aunts.

At 5 years I was a scrawny, kid. I had some type of obsession with flying and the wind in my face was exhilarating for me. Don't worry, I wasn't all play and fun. I enjoyed reading to. Writing, philosophy, poems, haikus (they're admittedly better than Uncle Apollo, but I would never as low as to say so).

I even like singing, not that I'm all that great. But with the god of music, and the nine muses as my teachers, I can safely say I don't sound like a chipmunk on high.

I probably had the most busiest schedule for a kid my age, but it was fun. All my aunts and uncles at their own time teaching me my arts. I had no idea about my gifts other than that I was more experienced than others.

But, being the ignorant person I am, I just shrugged it off like it was normal. Seeming as I was around all immortal magical beings all the time...

Well, it's a no brainer.

I skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway before making a sharp turn to the left and running to the BRIGHT car.

"Hiyah, Uncle Apollo!," I grinned a toothy smile.

"Hello my dear sweetheart," He glowed back, his handsomeness turning ten fold from his megawatt smile. "You want to try and climb into the car?"

"OH BOY! I sure do!" I shook my head gratitude fully. I scampered up the red mobile, Uncles favourite. I quickly had done my seatbelt to keep me secure. I was tall for my age so I didn't need those baby sized seaters.

I was already lank and thin, don't want to be classified as a baby too. Talk about bad reputation enough!

The engine roared to life and we took off at full speed. I laughed freely putting my arms out like an aeroplane. I made vroom sounds along with the monster I call an Apollo was just laughing like usual.

After about an hour of soaring across the wide mass of land, we came to a stop for me to go to my next lesson.

**_ooo0o0o0o0_**

"Morning Tanillia, How are you?" Athena greeted me at the front steps. She gracefully walked with confidence and radiated such intelligence that even the most prideful geni would quiver from such knowledge.

But me, it just meant life as usual. Once you get used to it, it feels weird without that common sense there, lurking behind your moves.

I pouted and gave Auntie Athena my eyes round and big. "Auntie, please don't call me by my full name. Call me Tani. I feel weird" I even curled my lips so my pout had even more affect.

Auntie hates things so informal, but I learned this puppy dog thing works out from t. v.

I may not have been normal, but I have somewhat of an abnormal/normal life. Even if it's messed up.

pouted and gave Auntie Athena my eyes round and big. "Auntie, please don't call me by my full name. Call me Tani. I feel weird" I even curled my lips so my pout had even more affect.

Auntie hates things so informal, but I learned this puppy dog thing works out from t. v.

I may not have been normal, but I have somewhat of an abnormal/normal life. Even if it's messed up.

Auntie sighed. It sounded like defeat but I still didn't tone down my "look".

"FINE. Morning T-tani." She stuttered a bit, but if it weren't for my keen sense of hearing, I wouldn't of caught it. I squealed, mentally thanking whoever made the look up, and rushed to hug my Aunt warmly.

She tenderly hugged back before releasing me. "Now, come start with our morning lessons.

**_Oo0o0o0o0_**

This continued on the whole day with various different lessons and different time with the gods I was beyond tired but contented at doing all my favourite things in one day; even if it was overwhelming.

Before leaving, Aunt Aphrodite braided my silky (curly fron layers) raven black hair into a french braid. After securely putting it into place, I changed into a nice cotton nightgown. I hate being spoiled over, and I naturally adjusted to cotton more comfortably than silk anywho.

_WAIT_!

I jumped at the sound so sharply that I almost knocked over Uncle Zeus's statue. I love him to death, but I don't think he would be happy I got a crack in his handsome face.

_Listen to meee..._

I took a deep breath and with the courage of Ares, I turned around. I almost screamed at how scary the old... MUMMY looked.

I believe this was the oracle of Delphi, from the pictures that I had studied in my books, but I was more stunned as to why it came HERE!

ME to all of places!

I know it had something to do with prophecies, but I didn't know why it would want one for ME.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, all the gods and goddesses flashed in. They widened after realizing what was happening, but the Oracle had beaten them to it.

_You have been blessed, by the family and fates._

_Have unique ability beyond your kind as to date._

_Your journey ahead will be difficult and challenging._

_The peacemaker you will be, the need for balancing._

_Betrayed and hurt, as ever hero's life._

_As to which friends and love will heal you in time._

_' But beware of those to come, weary of the enemy._

_Before you become one of the conspiracy._

_Listen to our gut and instincts, listen to your lessons._

_Because they will take part as to all your blessings._

With that, a wispy stream of green flew from her mouth and she disappeared. Even my innocent brain could understand what was of that reason this was told.

After having my Athena blessing put together the pieces, I paled tragically so, Everyone rushed toward me. They all look frustrated and worried. Whether it was about my health or the prophecy, I wouldn't know.

All I did know was that from my lesson with Uncle Apollo meant a prophecy was to indicate a clue/hint, a message or portray warnings. Being me, I just had what I needed to get.

Something told me, my warning was not to be taken lightly.

And boy am I glad I didn't because, if you want my opinion, my life turned a perfect 360 degree from where it went to where it was.

My warning, was beyond what I had anticipated, is all I can say.

_**oooo0o0o0o**_

**A. N. Well, that went, okay I guess. Hope you liked it! To answer, yes Hecate is a goddess, she is the goddess of magic, a minor one if I may add. As to why Percy and Annbeth aren't here, well this is set in 1999 (when she was 2 years at the time). Percy didn't become to know he was a demigod until he was twelve. He should be born in 1993. That means he went to camp halfblood at 2005. In the fic, she's in the year 2002, so right now they don't take a part.**

**If your wondering why the gods and goddesses are working with the minors, well, we don't know when Kronus (Cronus) was giving problems to them in making them work with himself, or rather I DON'T know, but I think they were on OKAY terms around then.**

**Don't worry. Percy will play a HUGE part sooner on. Maybe even the hero's of olmypus might come. But when they meet, REMEMBER THEY WILL MEET AFTER THE GIANT WAR!  
**

**I REPEAT AFTER!**

**Hope that answers some questions :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! (*IMAGINARY HIGH FIVE*)**

**Sarena Akhter**


End file.
